


sweet as sugar

by perfectlyrose



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Baking, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: Rose does some holiday baking in preparation for a party at Clara’s.





	sweet as sugar

**Author's Note:**

> For Day Eight of 31 Days of Ficmas: prompt “snowflake.”

Rose bit down on her bottom lip as she carefully piped icing onto the cookies. She had promised to bring a plate of festive cookies to Clara’s holiday party and she refused to just go buy them somewhere, not when she had unlimited time to make them.

“Rose, are you in here?”

“Yeah, finishing the sweets for Clara’s party,” she called out.

The Doctor stuck his head in the galley, hair falling into his eyes slightly. “Cookies?”

Rose held up the one she’d just finished, showing him the blue snowflake she’d created. “Look good?”

“Good enough to eat,” he said, walking over to her.

She grinned at him and threw him a wink. “I was asking about the cookies, not me.”

He growled and leaned in to kiss her. “You always look good enough to eat.”

“Thank you. Now, out of the kitchen before something spontaneously catches on fire because you’re in here.”

“I’m going to pretend that that’s you calling me hot.”

“Whatever you’d like to tell yourself, dear,” she shot back, smile widening even further. “And put back the cookie you stole. You can have it at the party.”

“Spoilsport.”


End file.
